1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a software updating system, an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium as well as a program, and, more specifically, to a software updating system, an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium as well as a program that make it possible to appropriately supply data that is necessary for updating software.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a service in which when software installed in a client device is updated (for example, when a newer version is developed), the developer of the software sends a notification via a network, and provides, via a network, the client device with update data for updating the software in response to a request that is made based on that notification (see, for example, patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Application Publication 2002-269272.